Enter the Serpent
Enter the Serpent is the second episode of Season 4 and the 42nd episode overall. When Lee and his friends get stuck at an underground submarine base, The Serpent decides to see what Lee is really made of. Plot *9:55AM Following the events of the previous episode Lee Ping, Biffy Goldstein and Holger Holgaart are still in the submarine base. Unfortunately they are too late to rescue The Amazing Finnwich, Lynch Webber and the Sleeping Council Member and the others from the submarine, worst yet their escape route has been cut off forcing them to wait in a shipping crate for the doors to open again. *10:09AM Tina Kwee and Jenny Jerkins are still trying to decode the book, still fixated on the Coral Grove page. Tina however suddenly remembers that during Brandy's party she found a brochure detailing Coral Grove and gave her a link to their website, while attempts to log into the site on her own have failed she theorizes that if they can get into her condo again she can get a new password. Realizing that neither of them can get into her condo they decide to recruit Camillio Martinez to their cause. Unfortunately he is still overly fixated on the Blackmailer and doesn't help. Unfortunately Chaz Monerainian picks this time to play a humiliating tape he received from the blackmailer leading to Camillio to angrily leave when the girls laugh at him. *1:49PM Four hours and counting and the doors still haven't opened, Holger is occupying his time by eating the salted Herring in the crate. Biffy is starting to go stir crazy and is taking it out on Holger, Lee is annoyed with both of them leading to him telling them to be quiet. *2:43PM The school has gathered at an assembling which evidently is to welcome back Principal Wurst, whom after a long "Vacation" in Coral Grove is rested, re-energized, and handing out candy left and right as a sort of welcome back gift to the students. Camillio attempts to learn from Chaz who gave him the tape but he claims that whoever it was left it anonymously and appears to squeak loudly. Meanwhile Holger has managed to make himself sick on Herring, Biffy taking the opportunity to play a prank on him using a fish. Lee spots the door opening and Principal General Barrage leaving through the use of a hover-car. As the trio tries to escape Lee is cut off at the last moment. The Serpent has cornered Lee with the Cleaners and invites him to play a game. Holger and Biffy attempt to break back in without success and are forced to flee through the sewers. The Serpent explains that he wishes to play a game of cat and Mouse with Lee with the elevator to safety as the grand prize. In order even the odds he deactivates the Cleaners and turns out the lights. Meanwhile as a closure to the welcome back ceremony Wurst has the Dudes of Darkness play for the school. During the mini-concert Cyrus Xavier fakes a temper tantrum and quits the band, leaving Camillio as the only blackmail victim who hasn't quit his clique. Jenny and Tina confront Wurst and ask try to ask him about Coral Grove but he has a important parent teacher meeting clear across town and has to leave immediately. Camillio attempts to catch up with Wurst as he only has 30 minuets left to quit. *3:01PM Holger and Biffy come out of the sewers just outside The Hydra and realizing that the casino is over the base they decide to sneak in and look for a way to get back to Lee. Holger calls Camillio for back up whom deciding that he's expelled anyway goes to meet up with the others at the Hydra. *3:19PM Lee and The Serpent have begun their confrontation, the Serpent the clear superior. Meanwhile Camillio is calling Brandy Silver, his girlfriend, for support, unsuccessfully. Brandy does however learn from Camillio that Tina and Jenny are coming over to look for clues to the conspiracy and uses the opportunity to make them give her a interview. *4:11PM Holger and Biffy, tired of waiting for Camillio, sneak into the Casino. Unfortunately due to their strong fish odor they attract the attention of security. Meanwhile the Serpent has cornered Lee in a fish crate and insults him claiming that he overestimated him and saying that he's nothing more than a spoiled brat. Lee grabs the nearest weapon he can, a fish, and uses it to smack the Serpent in the face, in the process learning that he's allergic to fish. Meanwhile Biffy and Holger have sneaked into the Serpents office, Biffy taking the opportunity to plant a camera in his office, but are forced to contend with his snake Priscilla. Meanwhile Tina and Jenny are continuing with Brandy's interview, which is more along the lines of a in-your-face segment about how much better Brandy's stuff is. Tina takes the opportunity to excuse herself to look for clues. Meanwhile Lee is pressing his advantage against the half blind Serpent and tricks him into pinning himself to the ground by getting him to kick into a Cleaner head, buying him time to find the elevator. Meanwhile Camillio has arrived outside the Hydra and unable to contact Biffy or Holger decides to go in after them. Meanwhile Priscilla has wrapped herself around the boys and are only narrowly able to escape when Holger distracts her with a mouse. Biffy finds the hidden elevator controls and goes to the bottom, the snake following the mouse inside the elevator with them. Meanwhile Tina finds the brochure and Brandy completes the interview leading to the girls to leave as fast as possible. Meanwhile the Serpent has once again cornered Lee at the elevator, luckily the others come in and Priscilla does in her master when she chases the mouse up his pant leg. Meanwhile thanks to a elderly lady's squeaky motorized chair Camillio has made the connection between Grayson's motorized chair and Chaz's comment about the Blackmailer squeaking and concludes that Grayson is the blackmailer. The others grab Camillio on their way out as they are chased by security. Later while in his room Lee is chatting with Camillio who voices his suspicions about Grayson. While not able to find Grayson at the moment Camillio still has no idea why he did what he did. Tina and Jenny also call with the good news that they've hacked into the Coral Grove website again, their access limited to various legal documents. Meanwhile at The Serpent's office he's shown printing off surveillance pictures of Lee and his family. Characters *Lee Ping *Biffy Goldstein *Holger Holgaart *Camillio Martinez *Brandy Silver *Tina Kwee *Jenny Jerkins *Chaz Monerainian *Principal Wurst *The Serpent *Cyrus Xavier Air Date Enter the Serpent aired on November 15, 2013 at 6:35pm on ABC 3 in Australia. It is currently unknown when Enter the Serpent will air in Canada. Trivia *This episode marks the first Lee has gotten the better of The Serpent in a fight. *It is revealed Brandy's mother is a judge, later expanded upon in Mummy Ping and the Snake Man of Evil. Category:Series 2 (AUS)